1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium, and a computer program and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium, and a computer program for reducing power consumed to display a bright image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as a digital mobile telephone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), are currently widely used. A compact display, such as a liquid-crystal display, is typically employed in such mobile devices.
The development of displays employing a self-luminous type display element such as an organic electronic luminescent (EL) element are in progress. For example, a display constructed of the organic EL element provides advantages over a display constructed of a liquid-crystal display (LCD). For example, the organic EL display is thinner than the LCD.
To use the organic EL display, a variety of problems needs to be solved. For example, luminance of the display needs to be stabilized. In the known displays, such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT), the technique of an auto brightness limiter (ABL) to limit the mean luminance level of a displayed image to less than predetermined value is used to protect the phosphor screen of the CRT, to control power consumption, and to improve image quality. In accordance with the technique, luminance of the displayed image is adjusted based on the mean value of the luminance of the displayed image.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-117535 discloses a technique of using an organic EL display. In accordance with the disclosure, a regulated voltage is applied to an organic EL display. A drive current supplied to the organic EL display is measured at a predetermined timing. Based on the measurement results, the regulated voltage is controlled so that the organic EL display is maintained to a constant drive state.